


Stoned

by okaydan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaydan/pseuds/okaydan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is a stoner and his best friend doesn't approve of his habits. But maybe Dan's intoxicated actions can change his mind. Loosely based off a prompt I saw on <a href="http://phanfic.tumblr.com/post/134211578002">Phanfic</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stoned

**Author's Note:**

> Gah OKAY so this is a 2 parter and thanks to my boyfriend for making me write smut. I know how weird that sounds but YIKES... ANYWAYS; I hope you enjoy.

“You’re late.” Phil reprimands sternly as soon as he knew his annoyance laced voice would carry to the brunet boy walking towards him. The boy is now close enough for Phil to catch a daring smirk cross his face.

“Yeah,” Dan grins back cheekily, “I seshed with Keira last period.”

Phil notices as a hot pang of envy shoot through him, “Oh yeah? She’s important to you eh?”

“I’m not into her, Phil.”

“I didn’t say you were!”

“But I know you’re worried.”

Phil rolls his eyes, “being high doesn’t make you psychic.”

“I don’t have to be psychic to read you like a book.” Dan mutters, hoping his voice doesn’t carry to the elder. It does. “Why don’t you join me sometime, Philly? Didn’t your mum teach you that greens are good for you?”

“You missed English, again. And you were late to meet me. And now you're asking me to _join you_? I can’t believe you.”

“Dude, I’m sorry. But you could have just gone home.” Dan was right, Phil very easily could have left.

“Sure I could’ve. But I knew you’d have to walk home eventually… I was only waiting five minutes.” Phil says in a quiet voice, all traces of irritation lost.

“You know you love me Philly.” Dan says with another crooked grin as he reaches out a hand to pull Phil up from his current position on the grassy hill. He brings the sober Phil into a tight embrace once he’s standing upright on the shaded pavement.

The brunet reeks of the pungent herb as he brings Phil into his arms. Phil smiles into the brunet’s bicep as he wraps his arms around the other’s waist.

“What was that for?” Phil asks, detaching himself from the younger’s embrace.

“I like hugging you.” Dan answers sloppily albeit assuredly. “Wanna come play some Mario Kart?”

“Right now?” Phil is admittedly shocked by Dans forwardness, but can form no complaints either. “Where’s your dad?”

“He’s going out on a date.”

Phil notices Dan makes no attempt to hide his disapproval towards these new events. Dan loves his dad, and never really quite got over his mother’s blatant inability to be a loyal wife and mother. Consequently, Dan dislikes every woman that enters his father’s life.

“Good for him. And Mario Kart sounds good, yeah.” Phil smiles and with that, the two depart from the hill on the path they walk every afternoon together.

Phil doesn’t turn on to his street like he does every other day, but does send his mum a brief text informing her of his whereabouts. Despite Dan’s drug habit, Phil’s overly disciplined parents like Dan. Maybe because he wasn’t a stoner in kindergarten. Regardless, Phil receives no complaints from his parents regarding his plans for the evening.

Dan was noticeably quiet for much of their short walk home. Phil suspects it was a result of his intoxicated state but questions him, just to clear his conscious.

“What? No man, I’m fine!” The smirk has made its return. “So excited to beat your ass in this. I’ve been practicing. I’m getting good!” Dans words are coming out slightly slurred. Despite his inability to maintain his articulate speech pattern, the two make it into the house with little hindrance.

“Alright, lead the way, champ!” Phil offers, following behind a swaying Dan up to the boy’s bedroom.

After a quick set up with no changes to usual character or automobile selections, the race begins. True to his word, Dan has improved.

“You were right. You’re finally getting to my level!” Phil mocks, releasing a green shell in the direction of Dans character who just overtook his spot in first place.

“Yeah!” Dan practically giggles.

The races conclude with Dan in first place, Phil only seconds behind. As the second race loads, Dan drops his hand on Phils thigh nonchalantly, rubbing his hand over the worn fabric slowly.

Phil’s questioning of Dan’s actions is cut off by the start of the second race. Dan’s ability to play one handed is far better than Phil’s ability to play with a growing tightness of his jeans.

“What are you doing?” Phil asks breathily, forcing out a laugh to hide his change of tone.

Dan lets go of the white controller and moves before Phil can even realize he’s moved. He’s now sitting in front of Phil, back to the TV, brown eyes locked to Phil’s. “Can I…?” Dan asks, his hand still caressing Phil’s thigh, each stroke moving closer and closer to Phil’s crotch.

“Dan…come on… you know I’m not…” Phil stammers out shyly.

“Have you ever? Please. Let me do this for you. Once. Just to try, I know you’ve wanted this just as badly as I have. Nobody’s ever gunna know. I swear.”

Phil’s nodding before he even realizes he’s doing it or even fully comprehends what about to happen. He knows he wants to, he always has, but never did a thing to pursue it.

Dan grins, obviously thrilled, and in an instant he’s fumbling at the button of Phil’s black jeans.

Phil’s pants bring down his boxers simultaneously and he is so stunned at the current situation playing out before his eyes that he almost misses Dan’s gasp before him.

“It’s so big, it’s so nice!” Dan exclaims, eyes locked on Phil’s dick as it springs up against his pelvis, mirroring a child in a candy shop. “Oh...” He says, almost sadly, a sudden digression from his excitement. “You’re leaky already... I haven’t even gotten to the fun part yet.”

Phil only nods, looking into Dans face questioningly.

“Are you ready, Philly?” Dan asks as he reaches over to take Phil’s member in his hand. He runs his hands along the length of flesh slowly, smiling as Phil squirms under him.

Knees pushed together, Dan notices Phil’s need to stretch out his legs in front of him, Dan lets out a little laugh at Phil’s shamefulness.

“You can move your legs. Get comfy, babyboy.”

With a quick shuffle, Phil has his legs comfortably placed out along the bed, splayed in a slight V, Dan sitting, with his legs still crossed, between his knees. He hasn’t stopped working his hands along Phil.

As Phil’s eyes become heavily lidded, and eventually shut entirely, while his mouth does the opposite; his tight-lipped expression melting into a relaxed, agape position. He still fights his moans though, bringing his fist into his mouth every few moments to block his noises from filling the room.

Dan suddenly releases a wad of spit that lands directly on his palm and wastes no time spreading it over the length. With this, Phil lets out a loud moan, his knuckles turning white as he squeezes Dans bed sheets between his fingers.

“Theres the noise I was looking for!” Dan’s enthusiasm is evident even in his quiet voice. It’s clear he’s trying to be sexier for Phil. Phil would mention that he doesn’t need to try, he reaches full capacity on his own. But Phil’s far too gone to begin flirting now.

Dan continues to pump, his speed increasing as the seconds carry on, Phil only squirming harder and moaning louder. It isn’t long after that Phil begins trembling, tensing up sporadically every few seconds.

Phil leans over to his left suddenly and pulls out a tissue from the box on Dan’s bedside table. He passes the thin sheet to Dan with a stuttered and breathy “I… I’m close...”

Phil tenses hard one last time before he feels his toes curl hard and the faint sound of a moan from a thousand miles away reaches his ears. After a few moments of seeing bright white spots, he recognizes that his chest is rising and falling heavily, whimpers escaping out from between his chapping lips. He thinks the moan may have been his own, he’s not sure though.

“W... was the tissue enough?” Phil asks, his eyes protesting as he wills them open to meet Dan’s face.

“Didn’t use it.” Dan proudly proclaims. “My doctors say I need more protein my diet anyway, and I’d feel horribly guilty wasting all that.” Dan’s right eye shuts and reopens quickly. The wink made Phil’s stomach knot up and he’s not sure exactly why, but it does. “And I mean it when I say _all that_. Somebody was fully loaded!”

Phil lets out a silent sigh and lets his head fall back against the dull grey of Dans walls. His eyes shut as he feels a distinct tingling through his whole body. He had forgot to warn Dan that his experience with orgasming at the hands of another was nonexistent. The bed shakes a little and Phil listens as Dan’s socked feet make their way out of the room to the washroom and back again a few minutes later.

Phil smells the herb infiltrate his nostrils again and he realizes he’s lying down in Dan’s arms, smiling into his bicep once again. Something soft presses against his forehead as he quickly fades into slumber.

Vaguely, Phil hears Dans voice once again before he is lost in his dreams.

“I’m sorry, but lied to you, I seshed with Keira yesterday.”


	2. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time the intoxication roles are switched! Ou!  
> Loosely based off a prompt I saw on [Phanfic](http://phanfic.tumblr.com/post/134211578002)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY i finally did part 2 i hope you enjoy!

His usual Friday night haze of greasy pizza, and unabashed wide-mouthed laughter was noticeably absent from Dan's evening. Instead, he elected to remain in his rapidly darkening room, carelessly draped against his unmade bed, absentmindedly throwing a ratty tennis ball in the general direction of his ceiling.

His eyes lazily followed as he attempted, but failed, to clasp the ball between his nimble fingers; instead the sphere bounced off his mattress, and rolled to his bedroom door, colliding against the wood with a gentle tap. He released a disappointed sigh, somewhat because he was too lazy, and too comfortable to roll over and retrieve the ball, but more so in response to the symbolism attached to his inability to catch it. He was never able to keep what he wanted most, always having to watch it walk away from him. He snorted as the cliche nature of that train of thought hit him. 

His mouth curved into an emotionless smirk as he rolled his head to face the ceiling. Staring unseeingly at the white stucco above him, he granted his inexhaustible musings freedom; unrestrained and uncensored thoughts instantly flooded his brain. Thoughts of the previous Tuesday night occupied every corner of his conscious. His brain was clouded with the sight of Phil squirming under his grasp, his best friends moans reverberating loudly around his head, the moment of Phil's release into Dans hand replaying itself unashamedly. Dan was throbbing under his sweatpants.

The realization of his situation hit Dan jarringly. He stood up quickly, shaking his head in an unsuccessful attempt to dispel his fantasies. Rushing from his room, he darted into his shared bathroom; praying not to be caught by his little brother with an obvious erection. Tilting his head under the small bathroom faucet, he allowed for cold water to run into his agape mouth, gulping the liquid back. Controlling his breathing as the water cooled his throat, his boner fell flaccid again.

Having dried his face on a hanging towel, Dan exited the bathroom, crossing his brothers open door as he strode back to his own room.

"You okay, Dan?" The younger boy called, concern undeniably absent from his voice, not pulling his eyes away from the phone in his palm.

"Yeah, fine." Dan mumbled back, closing the door to his room, reassuming the horizontal position on his bed.

Exhaling all of the oxygen from his lungs, Dan strained his abs as he hoisted himself upright, his brown eyes lazily trailing over the room, searching desperately for an opportunity to distract himself with. His eyes fell on his backpack, and with a pained groan he resigned himself to working on his homework.

Striding over to his small desk, he dropped himself ungracefully in the uncomfortable black chair, and lost himself in his English essay. Deeply invested in the assignment he was rhythmically tapping out on the keyboard beneath his thin fingers, Dan missed his phone ringing. Once. Twice. And it wasn't until the third round did Dan become aware of the alert.

Leaping out of his chair and seizing his cellphone from his bed, he slid the answer button across, hurriedly pushing the speaker to his ear.

"Hello?" Dan asked into the receiver.

"Hi" a voice said followed by a giggle, "I'm cold."

"Phil?" Dan queried, "Is... Everything okay?"

The lazy giggle repeated.

"Are you.. Phil are you drunk?" Dan asked, his heart rate increasing, though he wasn't quite sure why.

Phil let out a slurred "yeah" which was cut off by the abrupt whoosh of a car speeding past on Phil's end.

"Where are you? I'm coming to get you." Dan said, a stern tone to his voice.

"School?" Phil didn't seem too sure, but it was all Dan had to go by.

"Go to the hill, and sit. And stay there. Just stay and wait for me. I'll meet you there in 10 minutes. Can you do that?" Dan said, authoritatively.

"Okay... My bum is wet."

Dan sighed slightly, hoping that meant he was sitting on dew-soaked grass, and not that he had shit himself.

Shoving his feet haphazardly into shoes he hoped were his own, Dan called to his father that he'd be back in a moment, before slamming the front door behind him. His feet pounding on the pavement, he sprinted along the all too familiar path to his school.

Breathless, but buzzing with adrenaline, he found himself in front of his best friend in under 5 minutes.

"Hi." Phil said, gazing up at him.

"Hi yourself." Dan mumbled in response. "What the fuck were you thinking?" Dan asked, more concerned than angry. Though as a result of his intoxication, Phil interpreted it as blatant anger.

His face fell, reflective of the emotion that overtook him. "I'm sorry... I didn't think you'd hated me."

Dan raked his hand through his hair, realizing what Phil was thinking.

"No Phil." He explained, bringing his tall form next to Phil's, shuffling slightly, making himself comfortable on the hill. "I don't hate you, and I'm not upset that you called me. I'm thankful you did! I wanted to know why you were drinking in the first place."

Phil's face remained exhibiting heartbreakingly blatant dejection. He craned his neck so he was now resting his head on Dan's shoulder. "Sad." The drunk boy breathed out, the _A_ sound drawn out with his exhale.

"Oh-kay." Dan said, not really up to having an emotional chat with his best friend on a cold hill outside his school on a Friday night. "Why don't we get you back to mine, yeah?" Dan offered alternatively.

Dan felt Phil's head move against his shoulder in what he assumed was a nod. Grabbing his clammy hand, Phil was pulled to his feet by the brunet boy. Phil swaying slightly, Dan maintained his grip on the others hand, leading him home.

There was little conversation shared between the two teenagers as they made their way, slowly, to Dan's house for the second time that week.

Once home, Dan led Phil to his room and gestured for him to sit on his bed. He complied, sloppily lowering himself onto the mattress.

"I'll get you water." Dan informed him, the authoritative tone returning to his voice.

Phil nodded, his eyes wandering around the room, idly drifting over the furnishings he was all too accustomed to.

Dan returned with a full glass moments later, guiding the rim of the cup to his best friends mouth. Sipping slowly, Phil noted that the cool water soothed his vodka-burned throat.

"So," Dan began, putting the glass on his bedside table, and scooting closer to his friend. "Why were you drinking?"

Phil's blue eyes turned glossy as they met Dan's deep brown ones.

"Sad." He repeated, the same drawn out tone to his voice.

"But why were you sad, Phil?" Dan prodded, praying for the tears that were pooling in Phil's eyes to not spill over.

"Because you." Phil said, swallowing hard.

The weight of what Phil had said plummeted into the depths of his stomach. Dan felt his tan skin blanch, his sweat beads froze, prompting goosebumps to form on his arms.

"Me? How did I make you sad, what did I do?" Dan pushed out hurriedly.

Phil broke his gaze with Dan as he spoke. "You made me cum," Phil blushed as the slurred statement stumbled from his mouth. "and it was so good. And I haven't stopped thinking about it. Why?"

Dan gaped at the other boy for a few seconds, truthfully not sure how to respond to him. "I made you sad because you haven't stopped thinking about it?"

Phil nodded, a downcast expression etched onto his pale face, "And why was it good?"

Dan gaped at him, unable to formulate a response to his best friend, letting the brevity of his declaration sink in. A tidal wave of emotions washed through him, ranging from confusion, to pride, to hope, and arousal.

"Why does that make you sad though? Isn't that a good thing, I made you feel good. That's good!" Dan's voice was high and squeaky.

"It's sad because you're my best friend. And you can't be my best friend if I want you to make me cum." Phil's lip was quivering.

Dan always suspected he was an emotional drunk. 

"Yes, I can, Phil. I will always be your best friend, okay? Attraction changes nothing."

"Really?" Phil's eyes grew wide, his bewildered and hopeful expression like that of a curious child.

"Really. Always. Now do you wanna take a nap, maybe?" Dan asked, hoping the alcohol might filter through his system faster with slumber.

"I don't want to do that." Phil stated flatly.

"Then what _do_ you want to do?" Dan asked with a weary sigh, sifting his fingers through his curling brown hair.

"Fuck you."

"Pardon me?"

"I want to fuck you Dan. And I don't think I'm supposed to want to do that?" He questioned. "But I still want to anyways."

Dan gaped at Phil once again, his face colourless and frozen in shock. He let Phil's declaration tumble through his mind. "I..." The brunet forced out. "You want to ... You... What?"

Phil's lip quivered, his blue eyes filling with fresh tears instantly. "You don't want to."

"I never said that-"

"You hate me." A raw sob shook through the elder, thick, hot tears rolling down his porcelain cheeks.

"No Phil I don't - it's just... You're drunk. And I don't fuck drunk people." Dan now had the other boy in his arms, Phil's alcohol-laden body pushed against his chest, tan fingers ghosting over his drunk best friends pale arms.

"Do you fuck sober people?" Phil's voice was unsettlingly childlike.

Dan breathed out a shaky laugh "I don't see a problem with that."

"Even your best friend?"

Dan nodded, swallowing hard.

"Okay. Good." A close lipped smile broke across Phil's face. "I'm sleepy now."

"Me too." Dan echoed earnestly, the nights events having left him drained.

Dans dark room fell into a comfortable silence. The rise and fall of Dans chest lulled Phil into the warm pulls of slumber. Dan wrapped his arms tighter around the sleeping boy, feeling his head fall back against his grey wall, he followed Phil into a comfortable sleep.

-

An unexpected draft of cool wind caused Dan's tan skin to prickle into uniform goosebumps. His brown eyes blinked groggily into the dim room, unwillingly being pulled into consciousness.

From his lower half, Dan could sense a bizarre combination of pleasant warmth paired with a prickling chill. A hot surge rushed though his lower torso. A soft popping sound, not dissimilar to that of a cork pulling away from the lip of a bottle, echoed around the room.

"Is this okay?" The voice was deep, with a cool undertone of collected authority.

"What?" Dan mumbled in response.

"I'm sober now, I promise."

"What the fuck are you-" Dan slurred sleepily, his semi-conscious state further fuelling his confusion.

Another pulse of heat rushed through Dans pelvis. Something warm and wet was positioned around his erection. 

"Oh." Dan breathed out shakily. "That's - ah."

"Alright?" Phil murmured, "like am I allowed to do this?"

"Mm" Dan let his head fall back against his pillow.

"Wanna sit up? Might be easier to watch that way."

Dan shivered involuntarily at Phil's words. He nodded, hoisting himself upright to lean his back against his his bedroom wall.

Phil waited until Dan was comfortable before lowering his head back to his best friend's pelvis. Dan watched in awe as the silhouette of his best friend bob expertly on his length.

"You're good at this. I didn't think you had done this before."

Dan felt Phil smile around him. A sweeping chill told Dan that he was exposed to the night once again.

"I hadn't."

The warmth of Phil's mouth returned, his powerful tongue expertly teasing along Dan.

Dan allowed himself the release of a small mewl of pleasure.

"Oh so you make me be loud but that's all I get out of you? How's that fair?" Phil teased in a low voice.

"I just have more - ah, practice." Dan breathed out.

"Rude." Phil said, the blunt statement void of any trace of irritation.

Something soft pushed against the base of Dan's pelvis, a few inches below his navel. Squinting into the gloom, his toes curled in response to the arousal that washed through him. 

"Holy shit you're deepthroating me." Dan mumbled shakily. "Phil, Phil, fuck, oh my god.... Fuck"

The vibration of Phil's deep chuckle shot through the brunet.

"Ah- why are you doing this?" Dan slurred.

Phil pulled himself off of the younger, snapping his bright blue eyes to Dan's lidded brown ones.

"To repay the favour," Phil paused, seemingly hesitant, "babyboy."

Dan swore he could have heard Phil wink as he shifted his attention back Dan's erection. 

"Wait, Phil, stop." Dan called out sharply. "Stop. You're doing this to repay the favour?"

"Well, yeah?" Phil answered inquisitively. "I mean that sounds kinda bad but, yeah?"

"You think? Forget it dude." Dan's voice had gained an unpleasantly cool edge.

Phil stared at him unblinkingly, the ghost of his smirk sliding off of his pale face, astonished at Dan's abrupt change of heart. "I'm confused, was it not good?"

"No Phil, it was great. Really. I meant it when I said you were good. Just, I'm done that's all."

Phil stared at Dan a few moments longer before resigning to defeat. "Oh-kay... Sure. I'll just go back to bed yeah?"

Dan nodded slowly, his eyes trained on the ceiling for the second time that evening. "Yep."

The double bed shook slightly as Phil shuffled over to the empty space on Dan's right.

A few more moments of shuffling passed as Phil adjusted himself on his pillow, pulling the shared duvet over his lanky torso.

Dan knew the boy would take no more than 10 minutes to return to his peaceful slumber, but reckoned his own chance of sleep had long since escaped the nights itinerary.

He stared unseeingly at the uneven texture above his head, the hazy orange glow from street lamps beyond his window seeped through the cracks of his wooden blinds, providing the light for his thoughtful gaze.

 _"Am I a fucking idiot or what."_ Dan questioned silently. " _I turn away a blowjob from Phil over some stupid fucking crush. I know I'll never get this chance again and I turn it down because he told me what I already knew."_

Thick, hot tears clouded over his vision, his mind tirelessly whirring with anxiety, confusion, anger, and dejection.

" _I know he's not gunna be into me like that, I know that, but of course my emo, oversensitive ass stops him from giving me great head on the basis of why he's doing it. Why should it matter why, it doesn't fucking matter why, yeah it kinda matters why, I mean it matters why a lot, but fuck, he was doing it anyways so it doesn't matter at all. And now he thinks I hate him. Or he thinks I like him, and hates me. Well, guess what, I do like you Phil, I like you a whole fucking lot, and I kinda hate myself a whole fucking lot. Okay, Dan, that so sounds bad like you hate yourself over a boy, but fuck I am actually the biggest idiot, yeah I kinda hate myself. Or maybe he likes me, and this is his weird Phil-way of telling me, or, even better, he likes me but thinks I'm only in it for the fuck, and is going along just to make me happy because he's driven by some stupid fucking crush too-"_

"Dan?" Phil's clear whisper sliced through the night, wrenching Dan from his spiraling thoughts. "Are you awake still?"

Dan was motionless, lying stiffly on his back, his eyes falling shut with a shaky exhale. The still silence of Phil's wait closed in on Dan suffocatingly. An eon had passed before Phil released a despondent sigh, and rolled to face away from the brunet beside him. Fighting back the sobs that threatened to wrack his tired form, Dan had no choice but to let the hot tears squeeze through his shut eyelids, and trail down his tan cheeks.


End file.
